Fragen über Fragen Teil 2
by selenasart
Summary: Max und moe machen sich an die vervolgung der Kidnapper und Logan hat schlimme Nachrechten für die Beiden


. sie schlägt die Augen auf und stellt fest das sie immer noch in diesem Raum liegt. Mit diesem sterilen Geruch, der sie an ihre Kinderzeit erinnert, oder das was davon übrig ist. Nachdem Manticore damit fertig war fühlte sie sich lehr und schwach. Doch immer wieder muss sie daran denken was wohl gerade in ihrem Unterschlupf vor geht. Ob Hope schon geschlüpft ist? Sie ist sich beinahe sicher das es ein Mädchen wird. Irgendwann kurz vor der Flucht hatte man ihr einen Film gezeigt über Brutpflege von Echsen. Offenbar wussten sie das sie nicht auf menschliche Art Kinder bekommen würde. In dem Film wurde berichtet das aus Eiern mit geringerer Temperatur eher Weibchen schlüpfen würden. Und wenn nicht? Hauptsache es wird schlüpfen. Sie spürte das jemand mit relativ schweren Schritten in den Raum kam und sah auf. Joshua kannte Trasher vom sehen, hatte aber nie mit ihr gesprochen. Er hatte sich einen Stuhl aus dem Wartezimmer organisiert und setzte sich nun neben das Bett. Trasher drehte ihm den Kopf zu und sah ihn an. "Geht's dir besser? Max sagt, Joshua pass auf!" " Ich danke dir Joshua." "Trasher kennt meinen Namen?" "Wieso nicht? Ich weiß so manches!" "Trasher errät Gedanken" "Nein ich übersetze! Und Tarck dachte oft an dich" "Dachte!" "Soll das heißen er ist tot?" "Hat Max geholfen andere zu retten-hat Signal zerstört" Trash setzte sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Dann hat er wenigstens seinen größten Wunsch erfüllt gekriegt! Er wollte immer ein Held sein" "Nicht weinen Trasher"  
  
"Verfluchte scheiße! Ich gehe nicht mit lehren Händen zurück!" Mole verfolgt die Spur des Kidnappers durch den Wald. Sie führt direkt auf den kleinen Vorort zu, denn den sie auf der Hinfahrt durchquerten. Max hatte Cindy gebeten das Auto zu hole und gegebenen Falls dem Kidnapper damit den Weg ab zuschneiden, denn er würde sich sicher aus dem Staub machen, wenn Mole nur laut genug auf den sprichwörtlichen Busch klopfte. Bis sie den Ort erreicht hatten konnte sie ihm wenigstens das Versprächen abringen Niemanden zu killen. Max versuchte sich den Echsen Mann in der Vaterrolle vor zustellen, die er gerade im Begriff war ein zufordern. Irgendwie ging das nicht. Max`s Begriff von dem, was ein Vater zu sein hatte immer noch etwas schwammig. Da die Väter die sie kennen gelernt hatten nicht gerade so umwerfend waren. Im einem der Gärten entdeckte Mole einen Typen der offenbar im Begriff war den Ort zu verlassen. Auch Max war klar das in einem Ort mit weniger als 50 Einwohnern alle Bewohner potenzielle Mitwisser waren. Dennoch fand sie es etwas übertrieben als Mole seine Gewehr gegen den Hinterkopf des Mannes drückte. "Wo ist es?" zischte er an seiner Zigarre vorbei. "Rede!" "Wo-wo- von reden sie?" "Ich rede von dem Kind!" Dem Mann lief der kalte Schweiß hinunter. "Was für ein Kind?" Nun mischte sich Max ein, sonst gebe es hier noch Tote. " Fragen wir mal was anders. Wo sind die Typen die das Transgeno Mädchen überfallen haben?" Der Mann schien immer noch nicht klüger zu sein. "Wer in ihrem Ort hat sich wegen einer Bisswunde behandeln lassen?", fragte da Max. "Woher sollte ich so was wissen?" Sie deutete auf seine Tasche. Eine schwarze Arzttasche. "Außerdem habe ich das Schild gelesen." "Also gut, aber bitte sagen sie ihrem Freund er soll die Waffe runter nehmen." Mole senkte seine Waffe. "Es ist unser gutes Recht, unseren Besitz zu schützen und dieses Monster hat wirklich alles geklaut was nicht Niet und Nagelfest war!" Max sah das Mole nicht grad amüsiert über den Ausdruck "Monster" reagierte. Er entschied sich dem Arzt eine kleine Lektion der Höflichkeit zu geben. Der Arzt hatte sich jetzt umgedreht und sah in Mole`s dunkles, schuppiges Echsengesicht. Er wurde blass. "Gehen sie", schnauzte Mole und stieß ihn so, dass er hinfiel. Max setzte nach und drückte den Mann zu Boden, direkt in einen fetten Hundehaufen. Sie sah zu Mole rüber, der um ein Haar laut losgelacht hätte, aber sich schell eines besseren besann. Immerhin war die Sache hier schrecklich ernst und es ging immerhin um das Leben seines Kindes. Er würde später lachen. Sie folgten der Strasse zu dem Haus, dass der Arzt gemeint hatte. Irgendwie wirkte die Situation wie aus einem alten Western. "Sag mal woher wusstest du das Trash einen gebissen hat?" "Die Krankenschwester sagte das sie zuerst dachten sie hätte einen gebrochenen Kiefer, wegen dem Blut im Gesicht. Außerdem was bleibt einem übrig, wenn man an Händen und Füssen gefesselt ist" Max und Mole trafen gleichzeitig ein und fanden die beiden Transgeno Schänder im Wohnzimmer. Einer lag auf einem abgewetzten braun gemusterten Sofa. Und schien sehr krank zu sein. Der andere sah die beiden mit großen Augen an und wurde blasser als jede Kalkwand. Mole richtete sein Gewehr auf ihn direkt zwischen die Augen, als wollte er ihn auf der Stelle exekutieren. Max sah sich den anderen näher an. Sie beugte sich über den Fiebernden auf dem Sofa. Und sah ihn an, wie eine Katze die merkt das die Maus mit der sie gerade gespielt hat sich nicht mehr rührt. "Du siehst echt scheiße aus! Bist du krank?" Der Kerl nickte und Max schob die Decke zur Seite grade so das der blick auf eine stark geschwollene, bereits blau verfärbte Wund am Unterarm sichtbar wurde. "Sieh mal an", fuhr sie fort "ich wusste gar nicht das man ohne echte Zähne so fest zu beißen kann!" Mole sah sie einen Augenblick etwas pikiert an. Das in dieser Situation zu erwähnen war etwas seltsam, denn auch er musste sich schließlich ohne durchs Leben schlagen. Zähne waren bei der ganzen Echse-Gen Mixerei auf der Strecke geblieben. Dann entschloss er sich doch noch zu einer passenden Antwort. "Zu mindest kann mir keiner einen Zahn aus schlagen." "So nun zu dir Kalkleiste. Wo ist es?" Max fragte sich unwillkürlich ob das Spiel von eben jetzt von vorn losging.  
  
Logan Cales Apartment Logen alias "Eyes Only" Saß vor seinem PC und kaute auf einem Stift. Er wusste natürlich bescheit über das was in den Medien, oder was davon noch übrig war gesendet wurde. Er ahnte, dass das Transgeno Mädchen im Krankenhaus sicher noch eine Weile als Neuigkeit herhalten musste. Offiziell war Logen nur Journalist, in dieser Zeit ohnehin ein Unding. Aber als sein altes Ego "Eyes Only" war er den Mächtigen in seiner Eigenschaft als "Cyber Terrorist" ein Dorn im Auge. Allerdings half er immer dort, wo es um Schwächere ging. So hatte er sich auch für die Transgenos eingesetzt. Logen´s Telefon klingelte. "Ja!", sagte er. Er hatte es sich schon vor langer Zeit abgewohnt sich mit Namen zu melden. Auf der anderen Seite meldete sich eine Stimme die relative jung klang und zudem noch sehr aufgewühlt. " Hier ist Fixit! Spreche ich mit Logen Cale?" "Am Apparat", antwortete er "Was gibt es? Du klingst ziemlich aufgewühlt." Fixit und ihre Freunde waren beim Massenausbruch aus Manticore an Max geraten und Logen hatte dafür gesorgt das sie neue Identitäten bekamen, um in Kanada ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Er hatte seit dem nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. "Es ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen.", sagte Fixit "Wir haben hier ja ne Kolonie gegründet und ein paar andere haben auch den Weg her gefunden und nun ist eines unserer Kinder entführt worden!" " Wie kann ich euch helfen?", fragte Logen, zückte einen Zettel und nahm den Stift den er hinter sein Ohr eingeklemmt hatte. "Zu nächst mal die Anderen warnen, wenn jemand krank genug ist unsere Neugeborenen zu klauen, wird er sich vielleicht nicht mit einem zu frieden geben. Ich meine unsere Gene sind immer noch Millionen wert." "Ich gebe eure Nachrecht weiter und ich werde Eyes Only bescheit geben das er die Augen aufhalten soll." "Danke und grüßen sie Max." "Das werde ich!" Dann war das Gespräch zu Ende.  
  
Der Kerl zu ihren Füßen heulte Rotz und Wasser. "Das kleine Monster ist nicht hier. Dieser Typ mit dem Lieferwagen wollte es haben. Wir wussten nichts damit an zufangen." "Das Kennzeichen sag schon!" Mole verpasste ihm einen Schlag in den Bauch. "Ich hab nicht drauf geachtet, aber es war ein Diplomatenkennzeichen und nicht aus diesem Bundesstaat. Ich schwöre ich weiss nichts mehr." Max Handy klingelte. "Hier Max." Sie erkannte die Stimme am anderen Ende sofort und verliest den Raum, während Mole dem flennenden Mistkerl noch weitere Infos entlockte.  
  
"Du wirst dich wundern, aber wir sind bereits an dem Fall dran." "Was werdet ihr machen?" "Den Kerl verfolgen" antwortete Max. Damit war das Gespräch beendet. O.C. hielt vor den beiden den Wagen an. "Hab ich was verpasst?" Nichts Wichtiges sagte Max und wählte die Nummer des Krankenhauses.  
  
"Was!" Trasher war der Verzweifelung nahe. Ihr Kind gekidnappt. Was für eine Scheiße. "Ich komme mit ich will dem Arsch ins Gesicht spucken der mein Kind hat, bevor ich ihn umkrämpel." "Dachte ich mir. Logan wird euch jeden Moment abholen und ihr schließt dann zu uns auf."  
  
Mole stand auf dem Gas, als hätte er Blei in seinem Stiefel und bearbeitete die Zigarre zwischen seinen Kiefern. Aus dem Kassettendeck des Radios dröhnte Rockmusik, aus der Zeit vor dem Puls. Max blieb es ein Rätsel wie so er es so mit dem nostalgischen Zeug hatte. Trotz der herbstlichen Außentemperaturen war der Innenraum brütend heiß und stickig. "Mach doch mal das Fenster auf. Oginal Cindy kriegt davon Kopfschmerzen", sagte Cindy und massierte ihre Schläfen. "Nix da. Es ist Scheiße kalt draußen und das ist meine Kare", knurrte Mole. "Nur ganz kurz!", meinte Max "Es ist wirklich schlechte Luft hier drin." Mole brummelte irgendwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


End file.
